the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon Academy Wiki
Welcome to the Academy Wiki The Story For a long time, the world was a smaller place. The world back then was just one massive continent bursting with life. Forests stretched so far that a squirrel could run miles without touching the ground, bountiful rivers were filled with leaping fish and the air was crisp and clean. It housed thousands of different kinds of plants and animals, and over a hundred sentient races. They lived in great harmony long before written history, sharing the bounties of their world. But peace didn't last for ever. With great resources came flourishing populations, and with flourishing populations resources began to dwindle. Instead of tackling the problem, the races all began to blame each other. Famine broke out, and in each race the populations decreased by thousands. Fights began to break out as racial tensions soared, but the leaders of each nation managed to hold back the races somehow. Then, the New World was discovered. A new continent, filled to the brim with untapped resources, was ripe for the taking. War broke out over this new land as every race clawed for a cut, but there were no rivals as viscous as the Humans and the Dragons. Some races were driven to the point of extinction, others were enslaved and sold like cattle. The war officially lasted 75 bloody years, but in some accounts from ravaged nations, it was cited as lasting anywhere from 75 to 100 including fights and genocides that had taken place in the Old World. But eventually, after many dark years of drafts and deaths, the survivors gathered together and put a stop to the fighting. That was ten years ago. They discussed what would happen next, and how they could prevent an awful war like that from ever breaking out again. They all knew that they would eventually have to learn how to coexist, but because they were spiteful and fearful of the other races the various nations danced around the issue. The decision didn't come easily, but after weeks of avoiding the inevitable they founded the Academy, the first institution in a hundred years that would house a youth of every race. It was labeled as a social experiment, and its outcome will determine the future of the world. The Academy will place a member of every race in close quarters and see how they fare. If they manage to get along and learn how to accept one another, then it is proof that the races can learn to accept each other and the nations have agreed to follow the youth's examples. If the experiment fails, then it is proof that the cause of the arguments is genetic and that the only path to peace is separation of all races. To give all students something in common, feelings of empathy and a role higher than simple youths, all students are given an orphan dragon egg upon enrolling in the Academy. This is a gauge of the student's dedication to their education and their relationships with the other races. Their willingness to care for a dragon hatchling will show how much they are really trying to make peace as well as make a common ground for every individual to stand on. Most people will vie for peace, but after almost a hundred years of war is peace even possible? Was the Academy created too soon after the merciless bloodshed? Some races are naturally violent while others are loving and peaceful, and there may have been a few races that profiteered off of the endless fighting. There will be those who oppose the Academy and its principals and those who blindly follow its exact words, will the students and their teacher's guidance ever find a medium where everyone can understand each other? Unpack your suitcases, take a seat and pick a dragon egg, we're going to find out. This is the story of the Academy. This Land The Academy is a gigantic, imposing building that looks like it might have once been a stronghold during the war. Built on a hill that overlooks a lake, it has three floors and a basement, as well as a courtyard in the middle that would be good for sports and outside activities. The highest point of the castle is the battlements, which could easily give a brave man vertigo. The ground floor is for classes, and also homes the mess hall, nurse's office and the dragon egg hatchery. The second floor is for student rooms, in rooms labeled 1-100. But Room 50 is not a room at all, it is the auditorium. Every night at 9:00, the second floor and the third floor are locked up, and no one can go from the upper floors to the ground floor until 6:00 that morning. Aside from that, students are ultimately allowed to do what they want as long as they are up there and not waking others up. Don't miss curfew! The third floor is for staff rooms, as well as the principal's office, equipment storage, student counselor and detention, as well as many other miscellaneous necessary rooms. This floor is forbidden to students unless there is an emergency or the teacher invites the student in question. The local area is mostly forest, but there is a small town a few miles down the road. It has some shops, a small hospital and a postal service. Among those shops are a thrift shop, a sports shop, a cozy tavern that also sells food, a general store and a weapon repair shop. The commerce from the Academy has greatly benefited the town, so its humble human inhabitants have become very friendly to the races. The Master Class Schedule Research the Academy's Races 'Occupied Rooms' Out of a choice from 1-100 with the exception of room 50. Each room can have two students occupants. 08 / OPEN / Raein Inactive 10 / CLOSED / Devon Inactive/Hiatus? 17 / OPEN / Al'nivte 21 / CLOSED / Cassandra and Silmarwen 27 / CLOSED / Lorf 28 / CLOSED / Tatsuke Hiatus 30 / CLOSED / Seamus Hiatus 39 / OPEN / Camicar 48 / OPEN / Colress 53 / OPEN / Soria 60 / OPEN / Luke 66 / CLOSED / Sin Hiatus and Jolinar/ Agatha 75 / CLOSED / Dain 90 / OPEN / Syasurru Inactive/Hiatus 100 / CLOSED / Felic Students still needing rooms ---- List of Students 'Senior Students' Forsaken Rider of Dream's Characters Dain LotusDragon's Characters Devon Syasurru Luckyclaw's Characters Sin Tatsuke Narvix's Characters Felic Soria 'New Students' Drakonspite's Character Luke Emeraldmay's Character Cassandra Jaina's Character Autumn Lachrymation's Character Kaius Lawless-Lawful's Character Colress Luckyclaw's Character Seamus Marcus Phoenix's Character James Mitzuki505's Character Mizuki Na82008's Characters Lorf Camicar Narvix's Character Al'nivte Natevaelle's Character Silmarwen Raven301's Characters Deja Isolde Sailing101's Character Timothy Takhesis's Character Jolinar/ Agatha 'Departed Students' DrakeofBone's Characters Truce Austin Autumn Nick's Characters Nick Sai's Characters Kira Jaden Nami 'List of Teachers' Kaio - Headmaster Lorelei Aoi - Forging [ Jaina ] Inactive Jubah Burung - Archery [ Luckyclaw ] Hiatus Relan Folorate - Magic [ na82008 ] Rolith Garrido - Astronomy [ Emeraldmay ] Haruki Kitahara - Music [ Drakonspite ] Trevor Linole - Practical Combat [ Narvix ] Choru Malk-Stilskin - Nurse [ Luckyclaw ] Hiatus Lynnsei Palador - Literature [ Lachrymation ] Inactive Aolin Qian - Alchemy [ Corrosion ] Inactive Beriiel Rhuinae - Science [ Takhesis ] Albert Wesker Schmidt - Culture Studies [ Lawless-Lawful ] Jasmine Sentra - Librarian [ Narvix ] Archain & Tawayar Tveir - World History [ Forsaken Rider of Dreams and Luckyclaw ] Kassiopeia Apollonia Xanthopoulos - Language [ LotusDragon ] Inactive/Hiatus? ---- Possible Teachers Nichole Evrett Zoran Grea Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse